She's Out of My Life
by Nala3
Summary: A death in the Weasley family occurs and Ginny is unable to cope. She refuses to talk.. will Draco Malfoy be able to break her silence?


Hello everyone! I'm Kassie aka Nala.. this is my first fanfic so stick with me here lol I have this small problem with finishing stories but I think with reviews and all that good stuff I can turn this story into something good! So reviews and any helpful tips/ideas are great too!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the bit.. the characters aren't mine.. the plot is!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Platform 9 ¾ had never seemed so lonely to Ginny Weasley. Everyone around her was talking loudly about their summer vacations, the classes they were taking this year, and how much they missed each other. Ginny could remember herself involved in these conversations in years past, but things had changed. She'd changed. Ginny picked up her bags and stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express; she figured the sooner she got on the more likely it was that she could find an empty compartment to sit in. She glanced down the hallway to her right and sighed as she saw that the aisle was cluttered with other students' bags and other personal items. She watched silently as people made their way from cabin to cabin trying to find their fellow schoolmates. Ginny began the obstacle course, better known as the aisle of the train, and began her search for an empty compartment. Her hope of finding a peaceful place to sit on the ride to school began to dwindle as she realized that maybe she wasn't as early as she thought. It seemed as though all the compartments were brimming with people or their baggage. Coming near the back of the car she finally found a semi-empty compartment. Ginny sighed; it was going to have to do.  
  
Ginny threw down her carry-on and slumped down on the seat. She leaned her head back and slowly closed her eyes. All chance of peace was forgotten when she heard the bubbly voice of Collin Creevey come closer to her cabin. She saw his face peek through the glass to her compartment and his bright and cheery smile turned into a solemn frown. The door slid up and she prepared herself for the words she knew were coming. "Oh Ginny, I heard about your mum. I'm terribly sorry," Collin said sincerely. "My mom always said everything happens for a reason."  
  
Ginny felt the anger rise up within her. How would he know? What could have possibly been the reason for such a terrible thing happening to her and her family? She kept her eyes straight ahead as Collin leaned against the doorframe waiting for her response to his statement. Ginny turned her head to look out the window; she heard Collin sigh as he realized that Ginny wasn't going to respond. "Well. I'll see you at the feast. Bye," Collin stated quietly. The door slid closed and Ginny was left to her thoughts.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I'm really worried about Ginny," Ron told his two best friends. "She's barely spoken a word since mum died." He glanced at his two best friends seated across from him. "I don't know what to do." At Christmas break of Ron's sixth year their family was notified that Molly Weasley had ovarian cancer, and that it was growing quite quickly. While medical technology was advancing in the wizarding world, there was still not a cure for cancer. Unfortunately Molly's diagnosis did not have a bright outcome. The medics gave her 4 months to live. The family was told to carry on normally and to let Molly have a memorable last few months. The Weasleys' grew close as Molly slipped further into the grasps of death. In late June, Molly passed on, at home in the comfort of her family. Well, most of her family.  
  
"Well Ron, you know if you ever need to talk," Harry paused, "we're here for you."  
  
Ron gave a small smile, "Thanks Harry, but I'm not worried about me, it's Ginny."  
  
Hermione sat quietly through-out this exchange. She could only imagine what it would be like to lose a mother, and her thoughts began to ponder about what Ginny was going through. "Ron? Ginny wasn't there when your mom passed on, was she?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As far as Draco Malfoy was concerned he was god's gift to women. He started out his years at Hogwarts as a gawky, skinny kid, but as he got older he filled out. His once scrawny body was now quite muscular and well chiseled. And instead of trying to gel back his platinum blonde hair it now hung down, framing his steely gray eyes. Draco knew all the girls wanted him, and he took full advantage of that. Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express with one thought in his mind: girls. Beautiful girls.  
  
Draco sauntered down the hall of the train, glancing into the compartments as he past by. He sighed in disappointment as he noticed that most of the compartments were jammed full. How was he supposed to flirt with the ladies if he couldn't be around them? He was nearing the back of the train car when he looked into one compartment and found it relatively empty. The only occupant was a petite girl with beautiful scarlet colored hair. She was peering out the window which left him to guess what her facial features looked like. Draco glanced into the compartment across the hall, only to view two fanatical wizard card collectors trading their cards. Draco quickly decided that he would much rather get to know the red- haired beauty then spend 5 seconds with the losers across the hall.  
  
With that thought in mind Draco quickly slid open the door. His enthusiasm was evident as the door rattled when it reached the end of it's track. The girl looked up startled and Draco found himself looking into the green eyes of a Weasley. His smirk quickly turned into a look of disgust as he closed the compartment door. Draco took a seat on the cushioned bench across from the 6th year girl and noticed the look of shock cross her face as she realized he had no intention of leaving.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley sighed with relief as she looked at her watch. The train was about to depart and her compartment was still empty. Finally she could be alone with her thoughts. After spending the last two months with her brothers constantly asking her if she was alright, if she needed to talk, and the like she needed some time alone. Her flicker of happiness was quickly doused as she heard the compartment door slide open. Ginny averted her gaze from the window to the intruder and immediately felt the need to scream. She was staring into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco was quite possibly one of the most arrogant, prejudice, egotistical snobs that most people encountered. He was rude to everyone, which included his teachers. He spoke honestly about everything, and while most people would find that quality redeeming, he spoke the truth in such a sarcastic and brutal way that you immediately would regret ever talking to him in the first place. Needless to say, if there was an award for Ass of the Year, Draco would win it consecutively.  
  
Ginny noticed the flicker of disappointment in his eyes as the realization dawned on him that she was a Weasley. The disappointment was quickly masked though and to Ginny's surprise he came and sat across from her. As soon as she recovered from her obvious shock she quickly turned back towards the window where the countryside was now streaming by.  
  
The minutes slowly ticked by and Draco was getting bored. They had been sitting there in complete silence for at least an hour and she had not said one word to him. Draco had waited patiently that first ten minutes, waiting for her to explode at him and tell him to get the hell out of her compartment. But she did nothing. Draco was quickly becoming annoyed. Who did she think she was ignoring him like that? He scowled and knew that if someone was going to break the silence, it was going to have to be him.  
  
"So Weasley," Draco paused. What was he going to say to her? How's the weather? He quickly decided that he wasn't in the mood for petty small talk. He needed some action. He was looking for a fight. "I heard your mom kicked the bucket."  
  
Draco waited for the fireworks. He saw her tense but her eyes never left the window. She was ignoring him. Blocking him out. How dare she. He was a Malfoy and people always listened to him. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs. "Did you hear me Weasley? I said that I heard that your mom was finally put out of her misery."  
  
Ginny turned her face from the window and fought the urge to cry. He was talking about her mom as though she was nothing. As though her mom deserved her fate. She brought her eyes up to his silver ones and saw him go rigid as he watched a single tear trail down her face. Ginny made no motion to wipe the tear away and turned once again to face the window.  
  
For once in his life Draco felt a twinge of regret. He didn't want to make the girl cry. Of course his words were harsh but everyone expected that from him. She knew he was known for his brutal commentary. Then why did it bother him so much that she was silently crying?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ok there ya have it! Chapter uno! I'm kinda liking this whole writing a story thing haha.. so give me some reviews and I'll keep on doing it! 


End file.
